


this is the road to ruin

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 We Are Grounders Part 1, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They were going to be out of air in less than two days.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Abby figures that if they're dying anyway, she might as well go out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the road to ruin

                They were going to be out of air in less than two days.

                She had no idea how Clarke was faring on the ground and she couldn’t help feeling scared because the 100 would never really know what became of everyone on the Ark.

                She had failed to save a young patient, and lacked the cold composure to acknowledge that it was probably better this way, at least for the girl.

                And somehow, in the midst of it all, she realized that all she wanted was him. If they were going to die anyway, she wanted him.

                Thankfully, she knew that she could find him in Earth Monitoring, and she did. He stood hunched, poring over screens with Sinclair with an anxious look on his face as he listened to Sinclair say (probably not for the first time), “I’m sorry, but that just won’t work.” As Sinclair said, also most likely not for the first time: “Please, sir, can we take a break? This feels pretty useless.”

                Marcus grunted noncommittally, and he was already scanning over the screens in search of another target that they could shoot blindly at. When Abby rest her hand on his arm, he startled, looking at her with some confusion. “Abby?”

                “Mind if I steal you away for a moment?”

                She was grateful that he didn’t prompt her to provide a reason, because she wouldn’t have been able to give one that sounded even remotely valid. Luckily enough, he was so lost and forlorn that by this point, he was ready for a break—even desperate for one. “Maybe when I come back the answer will be right in front of me,” he told her, and he posed it as though it was supposed to be a joke but she could tell that he was hoping for it with absolute sincerity.

                “Maybe,” she agreed.

                It was difficult to tell precisely when it began to click in Marcus’s head, but it seemed that everything fell into place when they had passed all other turn off points and had entered a section of purely residential quarters, of which Abby’s was one.

                At that moment he took in a sharp breath and glanced down at her, but she was walking determinedly with her eyes fixed ahead.

                Marcus’s fingers twitched as he reached out and grazed the back of her hand, his touch as gentle as his voice as he murmured, “Are we—”

                Abby swallowed hard. She stretched her fingers too, holding them loosely so that Marcus’s fingers fell into the vacant spots between hers. “Is that okay?”

                “Yes.”

                His answer came with such haste that she couldn’t help but smirk. “Okay.” She locked their fingers together more firmly.

                They exchanged no more words over the course of their walk, nor did either of them speak as Abby opened the door to her quarters, as he took a few hesitant steps inside, and as she pulled the door shut behind them.

                Marcus had only ever been in there once or twice before, but he had very little time to enjoy the view before Abby was pulling him around to face her. All too fast, she was standing up on her toes and Marcus was lowering his head to meet her in a kiss.

                When she pressed her lips to his, all of Abby’s thoughts scattered, leaving only one briefly lingering on her mind: he’d thought about doing this before. She could feel it in the way he immediately reached out to hold her, in the way that he didn’t kiss her too hard or rush to start removing articles of clothing. He kissed her and it didn’t feel like they were doing this just because their world was about to end.

                She curled the fingers of one hand into his hair and she’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t also considered it.

                They pulled back for a moment and before Abby could lean in to kiss him again, Marcus breathed, “Let me ask you something.”

                “What?”

                “Are we only doing this because you think we’ll be dead in 47 hours anyway?”

                Abby felt tempted to lie. It would be easier if she lied. But instead she shook her head, just the slightest little bit. “No.”

                Marcus’s eyes searched hers, seeking out some hint that she was telling the truth, and it seemed as though he found it because he nodded. “But would it have happened otherwise?”

                “No,” she said immediately. She paused. She blinked up at him, brow furrowed, then: “I’m not sure.”

                He simply nodded again, didn’t bother to respond aloud. His hands shifted from their place at Abby’s waist, dipping under the fabric of her shirt as he bent to reinitiate their kiss.

                Except now Marcus kissed her hungrily, simultaneously pulling her closer and pressing forward, up against her. Abby reacted with enthusiasm; she fumbled for the zipper of his jacket, wrenching it down with such force that it was a marvel she didn’t accidentally tear it off. Marcus released his grip on her so that he could discard it, and Abby used the opportunity to remove her own jacket as well, though her fingers seemed hardly able to keep up with her efforts.

                Marcus smiled against her mouth, pleased by how eager she was, and once his own jacket was on the floor he reached up to help Abby with hers. His thumbs grazed down her bare arms as he slid the sleeves down and off, and even this gentle touch sent sparks across their skin.

                As soon as her jacket was discarded, she reached up to grab him again. One of her hands splayed across his back, the other fell on his upper arm.

                In the interest of full disclosure—and since she’d be dying soon enough, she wasn’t scared to fully disclose—she couldn’t even begin to guess the number of times that she had specifically wondered what it might be like to feel his shoulders, his arms, his chest… to feel it under her hands, to feel the firm presence of him flush against her.

                She relished in it but it took her only a few seconds to decide that that wasn’t enough, and she stopped the kiss and pulled back only enough so that she could mutter, “Shirt off. Now.”

                “Right,” he agreed, breathless. Their hands collided at the hem of his shirt and they pulled it up in tandem. Abby tossed it aside, and it flew off to some unknown spot in the room while Marcus reached for her shirt to get it off as well.

                Their mouths met once more and she pressed against him hard, desperate to be skin-to-skin. Both of them were fast becoming lightheaded, a combination of the thinned air and their desperate kisses, but they went on with reckless abandon. Abby tried to guide them toward her bed, and they stumbled—Marcus fell hard onto the floor, she landed on top of him just a few feet from their destination.

                Abby shut her eyes and pressed her forehead against his chest, exhaling slowly; her gentle breath tickled his skin. “We’re going to die,” she said softly.

                “Yes.” He hesitated. “If you want to stop…”

                She jolted up immediately. “No! That’s not what I…” She paused for a moment to compose herself. “I want this. Now. Before the air supply gets so low that we can’t do much of anything.”

                “Okay.”

                “Okay,” she agreed. She rose unsteadily to her feet and helped Marcus up, too. She attempted to sit him down in front of her but he was having none of it. He stood firm before her, holding her gaze, and with a gentle hand he swept her braid over her shoulder, brushed her bangs behind her ear.

                “You’re beautiful,” he breathed. “And I’m not just saying that because I think I’m supposed to.”

                He needn’t have clarified; Abby knew already that he meant it, though somehow that made it worse, somehow it made her stomach twist.

                It seemed that he didn’t expect a response, so all she gave him was a weak smile. Sincere, but weak.

                They simultaneously toed off their shoes and kicked them aside. Marcus’s pants were off in a few seconds and then he did sit, as she had wanted him to. As soon as Abby had shucked her own pants, she settled in his lap, straddling him at the waist.

                “Kiss me,” she instructed.

                Marcus didn’t need to be told twice, and he kissed her hard. Some of their aggression was gone, but it had been replaced by a deeper fervor, a feeling of desperation that drove them to cling to each other and leave feverish, open kisses across each other’s skin.

                He kissed down her sternum and she arched forward as he pushed aside the fabric of her bra. He thumbed at her nipples, making them hard before taking one into his mouth and sucking it gently to test Abby’s reaction. She gasped and knotted the fingers of one hand into his hair, dug the nails of her other hand into his arm. Pleased, he lingered there, sucking harder and grazing his teeth along the tender peak.

                Quite abruptly, Marcus pulled back, and Abby made a disgruntled noise that suggested that she was about to protest. But she quickly realized that he was just taking the time to actually unclasp her bra and throw it to the side before directing his attention to her other nipple.

                Abby’s eyelids drooped shut as she let out a soft moan and clutched him more tightly. An easy smile spread across her face, but even so, she murmured, “Marcus, as much as I’d like to take this slow…”

                Take it slow so that they could suck, bite, kiss up and down every inch of each other’s bodies for as long as they could bear, so that they could fill each other with a warm, tingling feeling that would leave them both trembling with anticipation before they finally gave in and took those final steps toward ecstasy—

                But as it was, they didn’t really have that time to spare. Once again, Marcus halted in his ministrations, and he loosened his grip on her waist so that they could both stand and remove their underwear.

                Now they were both entirely exposed, and for a few moments, they shamelessly took in the sight of each other. Pleased smirks played at both of their mouths.

                It took Abby very little time to get him onto the bed beneath her.

                She kissed him urgently as she leaned forward, slowly pushing him down onto his back. His erection pressed against her stomach and even the minimal friction had him squirming, making little noises into her mouth.

                “Impatient,” she muttered with a grin, the first moment she paused to take a breath.

                “You’re the one—” He took in a shaky breath. “Said we should get right to it.”

                Abby shifted and sat up, straddling Marcus at his thighs. She held his gaze while she grasped his cock loosely in one hand. Her thumb brushed lightly over the tip, which was glistening with precum. Very slowly, she ran her hand down the shaft and back up.

                “Because if I hadn’t stopped you when I did, I would have wanted to take it too slow. I don’t want…” She paused, delighted by his sudden jolt after she dragged her thumbnail across the head of his dick. “Soon enough the air’ll be too thin for any of this to be a good idea. It’s a shame, though. I like the idea of making you slowly fall apart.”

                Marcus laughed weakly. “You’re doing a fair job of that alr— _fucking hell_ , Abby.” He grabbed her wrist so that he could still her hand mid-stroke. “Don’t make me come like this.”

                She smiled and bit her lip. “Right, sorry. If we only had a little more time…”

                “We don’t,” he told her bluntly.

                “No, we don’t,” she agreed.

                Abby scooted forward a few inches and Marcus instinctively grabbed her waist with both hands. She lowered herself slowly onto his cock and he let out a groan; it was all he could do not to thrust into her immediately. But he wanted to go her speed, give her time to acclimate to the feeling of him inside of her.

                She stilled, eyes half-closed as she took a breath. He moved one hand from her waist so that he could grab her hand. “You good?”

                “Very.” Abby squeezed his hand tightly. “Now sit up and kiss me while I fuck you.”

                 He obeyed without question. She flung her arms around his neck and tugged him into another fervent kiss, just as she began to shift in his lap, lifting herself up. Marcus grunted as he felt her pulling away but she came back down soon enough and he rolled his hips, meeting her with a thrust that prompted a whimper to emanate from the back of her throat.

                Their movements were awkward and disjointed at first as they attempted to familiarize themselves with each other’s desired rhythms. Gradually, though, they found a happy medium and they began to move in tandem. As their breathing became increasingly shallow, they once again found themselves feeling lightheaded but they plowed through it.

                “Abby,” he panted. Her mouth was on his neck, she was laving patterns across his skin with her tongue. “I’m gonna… how close are you?”

                “Close,” she told him.

                But he wasn’t sure if he could hold out.

                Marcus dipped his hand down between them and he found her clit, began to massage it gently, matching the rhythm of their thrusts. Her moans immediately became louder, her kisses more clumsy.

                As he neared the brink, Marcus’s movements became increasingly haphazard but Abby was right there with him, pushing the pace faster and faster and grinding against his hand.

                He came with a wordless cry, clenching his eyes shut as he thrust into her to the hilt. She silenced him with another desperate kiss before reaching down to keep his fingers moving. With Abby’s coaxing, he continued to rub her clit for a few more seconds until he brought her to her own climax. Her head drooped forward and she bit into his shoulder to muffle her own scream.

                Marcus held her until it seemed that the aftershocks of her orgasm had stopped, based on the fact that she was no longer trembling. Her head was still buried in the crook of his neck and he nudged her tentatively, smiling when she pulled back to look at him and her eyes were bright, her features soft.

                “ _Now_ I can die,” he declared, and she shook her head and giggled because that was easier than embracing the true severity of the situation.

                “Kiss me for a while longer first,” Abby whispered.

                He pushed her onto her back, hovering over her as they kissed long and slow, savoring it now that their initial desire had been satisfied.

                The announcement that came over the loudspeaker startled them both. “Councilman Kane and Dr. Griffin, please report to Earth Monitoring.”

                It took them two minutes to dress, helping each other to flatten out hair and fix rumpled clothing.

                “What do you think is happening?” Marcus asked as they rushed out of Abby’s room.

                She shrugged. “No idea.”

                Not true. They had a guess, but neither of them wanted to voice it aloud because they couldn’t bear to acknowledge the fact that they might have to cope with actual consequences for what they had just done.

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly this has the potential to become a lengthier fic. I'm not writing off the possibility at this point, but until I decide exactly where I'd want to go with the plot, this is remaining a one-shot.


End file.
